supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Santa Family
While the teenagers refuse to give up Karvol, The 7-4 year olds refuse to give up their sippy cups, While the 3-2 years old refuse to give up their bottles, pacifiers, and cribs. Everyone tried all the things to improve their behaviours such as Teen Camp, Behavior Modfication Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Therauptic Boarding School, and Residential Treatment Center, But nothing worked, even Take Home Nanny, Beverly Hills Nannies, America’s Best Nannies, World’s Strictest Parents, and Nanny 911. Can Kwak save the family or disaster will continue. Techniques: Green Smoothie, Jumbo Green Smoothie, Snack Box Technique, Bye Bye Sippy Cup, Bye Bye Bottle, Bye Bye Karvol, Video Games Technique, Block Violence, Point Chart, Adopted Children *Kazuki (18) - Well behaved, Stabbed in the stomach, abdomen, both legs, both arms, face, and neck, His humerus, tibia, fibia, pelvis, spine, and femur broke, he got drugs, he got drunk, he had seizures and infection which caused him to lose his legs, unable to walk and talk, became deaf, and blind, force feeded hot and tobacco sauce, got pulled ears, got all of his teeth knocked out, got electrocuted but survived, Smashed with an axe in the leg, splashed bleach all over his face, and got cold in a bathtub because of the amok runners. He is more damaged than Ji Woong Kirochu, Kazuki Pocoma, and Takashi Sato. *Leif *Laurel *Ronald (18) - He jumps on the beds, sucks on his skin until it bleeds, argues, pushes, complains, hits, kicks, punches, swears, climbs on furniture, and says racist slurs. *Richard (17 and has cerebral palsy) - He hits, spits, kicks, bites, runs off, slaps, terrorizes, smokes cigarettes, attempts to commit suicide, sucks on his skin until it bleeds, slacks on chores, pulls pranks, throws parties, back talks, uses Karvol, swears, takes dares, and plays violent video games. *Reginald (16) - He swears, screams, argues, uses Karvol, attempts to commit suicide, bites, back talks, hits, spits, pinches, play with dirty things, wrestles, sucks on his skin until it bleeds, takes dares, does drugs, runs off, kicks, throws things, yells, stabs, pees everywhere but the toilet, and plays violent video games *Aqua *Crystal *Mila *Taylor (15) *Min *Darke *Winterhawk *Nora (17) - She does drugs, was expelled from 28 schools, and dates her 29 year old boyfriend. *Skii *Blaze *Julia *Colby (15) - He is a picky eater, swears, drinks alcohol, forces everyone to drink poison, and makes messes. *Coldin *Freesia *Azalea *Rowan (14 and diagnosed with ADHD) He has no respect for everyone and calls them every name in the book. He sneaks out to his friends house and does drugs, hits, refuses to do his homework, back talks, fights, plays violent games, throws stuff, runs off, and punches. *Micah *Solstice *Fira *Zinnia *Chantelle (14) - She hits, throws tantrums, swears, hangs out at parties, spends hours on MySpace and Bebo, and dates her 26 year old boyfriend. *Opal *Soo *Calliope *Spring *Raven (13) - She scares her siblings, swears, bites, makes fun of her siblings, and refuses to do her homework. *Tawny *Sable *Sun *Chandler (7) - He hits, terrorizes his siblings, and yells. *Nova *Clementine *Kelly *Sienna *Luna *Joshua (13) - He is very rude, and disrespectful, He kicks, says mean words, refuses the go to bed, hits, wrestles, back talks, swears, takes dares, makes fun of people, takes drugs, pees everywhere but the toilet, yells, whines, tells lies, spits, eats unhealthy snacks, pinches, runs off, bites, draws on the walls, screams, punches wombs, and bullies people, *Moon *Ichabod (11 and diagnosed with ADHD) - He is violent. *Chin *Bubbles (10) - He is extremely violent, He punches, throws stuff, violent animals, trashes rooms, sets things on fire, ruins holidays, plays poorly at sports, He was expelled from 100 schools, He is the worst than Brahm and Treat Birou were. *Jenica *Cosima Foster Children * Cy (14) - He attacks his siblings * Jett (10 and born deaf) - Fights, eats unhealthy snacks, refuses to sleep, * Joel (3) - He throws tantrums, swears, destroys things, and was expelled from 2 schools. He cries out for attention. * Leo (10 and diagnosed with Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome) - He is violent, uses profanity. * River (6) - He breaks things, and makes fun of his siblings. * Rufus (4) - He is the worst than Anna Kirochu was. He demands attention * Serenity (7) - She bites, scratches, hits, yells, cries, swears, and destroys things to gain attention. * Snow (13) - Well behaved * Summer (8) - She is a picky eater, ruins holidays, and was expelled from 6 schools. Demands attention * Sunshine (9) - She bites, screams, and was expelled from 5 schools. Demands attention * Ty (4) - He punches, throws toys, and throws tantrums. Demands attention * Zachary (14) - Same as Cy Biological Children *Paisley *Layla *Aria *Gadadhara (5) - He bites, throws, hits, stabs, eats unhealthy snacks, refuses to be potty trained, *Harper *Autumn (6) - He bites, throws tantrums, swears, ruins holidays, and was expelled from 10 schools *Winter (6) - Autumn's twin sister. She escapes to her friends house without permission, throws and smashes stuff, swears, screams, ruins holidays, shoplifts from stores, and was expelled from 20 schools. *Marquelle *Harmony *Patience *Sebastian - Marquelle's twin brother. Transcripts In Theory Games * Summer Santa Gets Kicked Out Of East Side Mario’s * Jett Santa Becomes Deaf * Rowan Santa Is Diagnosed With ADHD Trivia *Snow's name means "fair complexion" *Cy's name is deprived form of Cyril, meaning "lordly" *Joel's name is Hebrew for "the Lord is willing" *Leo's name is Latin for "Lion" *River's name is Latin literally for the word "river" *Rufus' name is Latin for "red" or "ruddy" *Summer's name literally means "summer season" *Ty's name is Latin for "house" *Jett's name is an English word for "black mineral" *Serenity's name means "peaceful disposition" Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Large Family Episodes